


The Enlighting Love

by 15Forever



Category: Deadly 7 Inside Me, Deadly 7 Inside Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Advanture, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, oh well?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Forever/pseuds/15Forever
Summary: There's a two spirit that have a crush on each other but unable to say their feelings to one another. Everyday, They are together with their close friends until the male one decide that the time is not as long as they thought. He must confess to her before it's too late. Will this pair made it?[Desime Fanfiction]P.S: Lot of minor ships XD and maybe 14+Special Cover by @-CinnaMochii_ QwQ💕 (in Wattpad) Thanks so much UwU!





	1. Prolog

NB: Hello! 15 Forever is here~ (b/c of Arrows [Mwehehehehehe])The ships included lots of minor ship. Well, nothing to say? Enjoy~

"After all that happened, why Shade? Why?? It's like a new war to us and yet you never told us to tell it to the Seniors! Whyyyy? Shade!" a female voice said, her voice cracked and crying all her tears down. 'And yet... saying that word when you gone...?' she thought. "Cherise! We gotta be quick!" Musical said. "But... Big Sis... How about Shade...?" Cherise asks, sobbing hardly while hugging Musical.

"Brother Icicle will take care of that. Everything will be alright, okay?"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Big Brother Wrath!" Forgiveness calls, Wrath didn't turn to him but his four juniors did. "Yeah?" Murder replies politely. "Big Sis Patience want to said sth. to Big Bro!" Forgiveness said. "Oh, really?" Rebel said, suspicious. "Alright..." Wrath said, turning to his mini form and go away. 

"That's ... strange?" Violence said after a few secs of silence. "What did Sister Patience want to say?" Chaos asks. "Dunno... it's personal, I guess." Forgiveness said. "Alright, then."

(...)

"And one, ... two, three.. , defense!" Kindness said, teaching Rion Adjudicate and Love. "Good Job!" Kindness compliments, clapping her hands. "Yeah~!" Love said happily, glad that it's over. Rion turns to Pride and said "Thanks for teaching my partner, Kindness!"

"No problem!" Kindness replied happily then he turned back to his virtue side. "Geez... just saying thank you, huh? Oh! Thank you Sister Kindness!" Rion said happily, blushing after remembering his partner. "You two are cute~!" Kindness said, giggling. Love smirks and made a face too, earning a 'Hmmph!' from the blushing Rion.

(...)

"Cowar' , I have to go to Wrath's place for a while." Envy said, approaching Cowardice and Necromancy. "Hee...? For what?" Cowardice asks. "Murder called me." Envy replied, smiling then turn to Necromancy. Necromancy looked at him and smiled until Envy said "Take care of her, okay?"

Necromancy nods, understood the situation all the time. "Aww! Come back tomorrow, ok?" Cowardice said with her little 'hamster' eyes. "I'll come earlier than all of you.." Envy said. "Hoorayyy~!" Cowardice said, Necro' and Envy looked at each other and smile until Envy went away.

"Necro'! We are going to do something fun today with Mischievous and the others!" Cowardice said, Necromancy chuckles a bit and pet her head gently, saying "We will, Cowar'... but at first, we should practice first~" "Okay! But I guess we have to tell Mischie' and the others about brother Envy, first!" Cowardice replied. "Alright." Necromancy said, walking together with Cowardice to their place.

Meanwhile, Envy sighed and made a portal to Wrath's place, he didn't know what to feel right now because he just felt strange but he tried to shrugg it off.

(...)

"Brother Envy!! Thanks so much for coming!" Murder says happily. "Where's the others?" Envy asks, seeking the place but found no one. "Violence and Rebel went to Big Bro' Dili' for a while, Chaos visited Thriftless and the others." Murder replies. "So?" "So, it's just the two of us!"

Envy laughs a bit and said "That's not what I meant, Mur'! So, what did you want to say? And ... where's Wrath?" Murder blushes in embarassment and replied "Big Brother Wrath went to Big Sis' Patience for a while!" "That's made me envy them." Envy said. "Why? Brother Envy can visit Sister Kindness anytime brother wants! Even now! Let's go~" Murder said, excited.

"Murder!! I ask you why did you called me!" Envy said, blushing a bit while pulling Murder's coat to stop him. "Uwahhh! But if brother wanted to meet sister Kindness right now, it's okayyy!" Murder said, stopping his track but tried to open the portal. Envy grabbed him and put him into a hug, didn't let him go until he said the 'truth'. "Huwee! Brother!!" Murder said, struggling and trying to get out from the hug.

"Not. Until. You. Said. It." Envy said, making Murder almost cried. "Just say it, Mur'... I'm here for you.." Envy said, calming Murder by petting his head. Murder calms down and didn't try to run away anymore. He hugs Envy back, sobbing silently into it then Envy mumbles Murder's name softly, petting his back gently.

"Let it all out, Mur'... and until all of that were out and you felt better, .. tell me what's this thing that even Wrath couldn't know.."

(...)

"What was that?" Witchcraft said to himself, using his mini form. Shamanism and Demonism heard him and stare at each other. "What was what?" Shamanism whispered silently to Demonism. "Dunno! Our father is crazy sometimes!" Demonism replied, causing Shamanism to sigh and sweatdropping.

Witchcraft suddenly 'pop out' in front of them and said "I have to go. Take care of this house with Animancy!" then he makes a portal and gone. There's a few silence until Shamanism speaks "Yeah, he's crazy.." "Since when did father had a 'teleportation' move?" Demonism said. "Shamanism! Demonism! I found a dog in the backyard!" Animancy shouts.

"What a f**king piece of..."

(...)

'Light and Dark? What? I don't understand! What's that grey light colour there?' Witchcraft thinks, running deep into a forest. 'Why couldn't I use my portal when I'm in the middle of the forest and want to search ahead?' he thought. There, he stops and found an amazing scenery of a waterfall with the beautiful view of the green trees and grasses. 'Beautiful' thought Witchcraft then he looks at the red flower and a pink butterfly neared him.

Suddenly the sun got closed by the clouds and the flower became 'dark'. The butterfly flew quickly than ever, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. Witchcraft felt some strange aura and became uncomfortable. 'Something went wrong...' he thought then run away too.

'But I'm sure that this is the place!'

(To be continued~ Sorry if this is not 'like Prolog')


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

~ Witchcraft P.O.V ~  
I ran, following the pink butterfly whatever it goes. Logically, it will fly to a safe place, I'm very sure of that. It's not because I ... it wasn't because of Vanessa! It's my feelings and it oftens right! 

There I go, thinking about Vanessa again...

But, hey! My feelings is right! It brought me to a safer place! There's sunlight, squirrels and ... wait, what?! The butterfly! It makes a portal?! No, NO, nO! That's a mirror?! Wait, what the hell?! It's gone after it went through there! I'm crazy! My eyes got trapped! NOPE! IT'S SOMETHING LIKE AN ILLUSION! YEAH, THAT'S IT!

~ P.O.V ends~   
'What's that?' Witchcraft thought, he slowly walked there and reached his hand to 'whatever that is'. His hand can go through it and disappeared, the surrounding became a puddle of water. 'It works! What if myself...' Witchcraft thought then walk inside it. "I made it!" Witchcraft said. 

The 'illusion' made him entering another world. "What's ... this? Where am I?" Witchcraft said, checking his surroundings. 'A grassy area? What's this place?' Witchcraft thought. He never thought that exploring the forest will find sth. like this, sth. like another world. 

'Is this the place...?'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Brother Icicle! Are you sure...?" Shade asks, injured from the battle and worried about ... everything, really. "You have someone to care for, Shade ... Don't said 'that' already and finally you're gone." Icicle said, fighted hard while protecting Shade. "But Brot-" Shade said but unable to finish his word, the enemies striked them that Icicle quickly reacted and protect himself and Shade. "RUN!!" Icicle shouts but Shade shook his head and said "I want to fight with Brother! Instead, Brother Bashful and Sister Joyful need brother more than me, more than anything!" 

When Shade was about to use his skill to fight with Icicle, Icicle protected him using his skill and unknowingly activated his passive skill. "Brother!!" Shade shouts with teary eyes, activating his deepest skill. "SHADE!!! NO, YOU-" Icicle shouts, trying to stop him but it was too late. "I love you, brother..." Shade said, smiling with all his tears down.

<<<...>>>

"SHADE!!!"

"I made it, brother~ ... Please tell Big Brother Bashful, Cherise and everyone that I love them.." 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Rion! Love! Want to come with me to visit Envy and Cowardice?" Kindness asks. Rion smiled and said "No, thanks Sister! I want to stay here with Mom. How about you, Love?" Love shook her head and said "I wanna stay here tho~!" "Okay then~! Take care of Mom, bye~" "Bye, Sister!" 

(...)

"Aww! Actually I want to trick the three of you today!" Mischievous said after he heard what NecroCowar announce about Envy. Necromancy stares a playful glare at him, making Mischievous laughed. "Meh..." Despair said, behind him is Curse that was eating an apple. "Alright then, you two are lucky!" Mischievous said.

"Cowardice! Mischievous! DesCurse! And ... Necromancy?" Kindness said, greeting one of them and kind of shocked to see Necromancy with them. "What?" Necromancy asks then continues "I'm part of them too." Cowardice and Mischievous nod in agreement, leaving Kindness to think. "Envy never said anything to you about me?" Necromancy said, chuckling a bit.

"Ah~! Envy did said anything about you, but mostly about you and Cowardice. He never mentioned that you are the part of the Unrestrained Sins."

(Silence...)

"Ohh~" Cowardice said, blushing a bit while the others were giggling except for Necromancy. He is facing his book and was seen smiling a bit. All of them looked at him and that made him said "What?" to them calmly. "Envy said sth. about you and Co-" said Curse, but she got cut off by Necro' saying "Wait, ... WHAT?!" 

(...)

"Thank you, brother..." Murder said silently while hugging Envy tightly, still crying. Envy mumbles a 'Hn...' and hugs Murder more. After a few while of silence and Murder little sobs, Envy felt like Murder is feeling better. "Feeling better, Mur'... ?" Envy asks softly, making Murder nods a small nod.

Envy looked at Murder, Murder is trying to say sth. but he couldn't speak a word. He is too 'weak' to say anything yet because of his sudden emotions, feeling so hurt and all. Hopefully, Envy was there for him, hugging and petting him, comforting him. That's make him felt better, but he still couldn't say 'the truth' to Envy.

He is extremely scared, ... of everything .... but why?

Envy knew that Murder is still sobbing in his hug, so he decide to not say anything yet, waiting for Murder to feel much better. Because .. he had ever felt this kind of experience many times before, he really know what to do in this kind of situation. But Envy never said anything to anyone, either. Maybe because of the same reason with Murder.

Whatever the reasons ..

Envy had been in such situation and Kindness sometimes caught him crying in the middle of the night. When Envy was gone in the middle of the night, that mean he's crying out there which Kindness known. Of course, Kindness was there for him many times, comforted him and all. But Envy is a very good 'hider', he oftens hide his feelings and never told it to anyone. 

Except Kindness ... but that's just sometimes.

'Cause even when Kindness told him to say the truth, he oftens refused. And this time, It's Murder; Wrath's 1st Junior Sin, there's no one here, thankfully. Murder is the one that always looked happy wherever he goes. Envy didn't want Murder to feel what he felt.

Sorrow and everything...

Now, he regrets himself for not telling Kindness the truth even when she asked a couple of times. He knows that telling 'their truths' to a person is enough and right to do so rather than hiding it and making you felt so emotional inside. Letting everything and anything out then feeling better after. Murder's sobs seem to end, making Envy snapped out from all his thoughts. 

"Murder?" Envy calls, Murder looks at Envy and said "Thanks so much, brother Envy~ ... I felt better already..." Envy let out a relief sigh and replied "That's good, then ..." "Sorry for troubling, brother.." Murder said again, hugging Envy in the meaning of apologize. "Heh? That's okay ... if you need anyone to talk, I'm here." Envy said.

(Silence ....)

"So?" Envy starts, Murder smiled and looked at Envy then sigh a bit, about to say 'his truth'. Actually, Envy felt kind of shock because of Murder's smiley face. After all the tears, after all of that ... the sorrowful things ... Murder can still smile a sincere smile to him which made him smiled a bit and looked at him, glad that he's okay. "Brother..." "I'm ready, Mur' ..."

"Actually ... it's simple ... I ... I have a crush on ... someone ..."

NB: Sorry if it was short, I'm trying my best.


	3. Main Idea ?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Actually ... It's simple ... I ... I have a crush on someone ... Please don't be mad at me, brother ..." Murder said, crying again into Envy's chest. Envy didn't know what to feel; happy, shocked, mad? Of course he wouldn't be mad at him, feeling this 'lovey things' is normal. But who did Murder liked? Why did he felt so stressful? Why did he felt so sad?

'But this isn't the time to question yourself, Envy!' Envy thought to himself. 

"Why would I mad at you? Having a crush is normal, trust me..." Envy said, actually there's so many things that he wanted to say and ask. But seeing the situation, he decides not to do anything yet. "D-Don't tell anyone, please!!" Murder pleads, hugging Envy. "I won't, you can keep my word." Envy said, hugging Murder back. "Even to brother Wrath..." Murder adds which made Envy nods.

"But ... why did you ... cried?" Envy asks carefully, trying to sound that he didn't being too pushy about it. He's just worried and all, but now Murder's feelings is much more important than anything else. "It's because I ... It- It's because she's .. I thought that she's been dating someone..." Murder said sadly. 'She? Who is she? I never seen Murder that close to a female except...' Envy thought then realized sth.

"D-dating? Maybe that's just a dare or sth. !! Or ... maybe they're just hanging out?" Envy said, trying to comfort Murder. "B-but they hang out everytime..." Murder said. "... May I... know who ... is she?" Envy said, very careful about his question. Murder stares into Envy's eyes, his eyes showed all worriesness and pain then he sigh and said "It's..."

(...) 

"Beautiful..." Witchcraft mumbles, looking at his surroundings grassy area. "But ... where am I?" Witchcraft said to himself. He looked at the place and find sth. in the North; a big mountain. In the South of where he's standing is ... well ... more like a flowers area like this grassy area maybe; like a flower garden? 

In the West is a big beautiful lake and in the East is a big city with many taller building. Witchcraft sighed and lay on the grass, saying "I really came to another world...~" to himself. 'But I'm searching for a place where there is a grey colour theme ... that light and dark I saw ... but where?' thought Witchcraft then he realized a thing. "WITH BIG MOUNTAIN AND BIG LAKE IN BOTH NORTH AND WEST SIDE! ... and also 4 0 in the ..." Witchcraft said, turning to see his directions.

"Perfect~!" Witchcraft said while standing, his smiled grew bigger 'cause he finally find his things and realizing all the strangeness. 

(...)

"Wrath?" Patience calls softly, trying to comfort him as best as she could. "Sorry, Pay' ... it's just ... strange and stink ..?" Wrath says. Patience sit next to him and said "But ... I don't think they're dating ..." "But everyone thought so, right? .. and so did he." Wrath replied then turned to his mini form.

"And seeing him suffering like that made me sad and felt the same too ..." Wrath says, Patience looks worried and tried to say sth. but then decide not to. 'I should ask them first ...' Patience thought, trying to find a clue and clearer evidence. "Anyways ..." Wrath said which made both of them stopped their tracks. Patience stares at him as if questioning why did they stopped all of the sudden.

Wrath looked at her and smiled then he said his word softly : "Thanks..."

(...)

"Where's Envy?" Kindness asks, making Necromancy and Cowardice stare at each other. "He didn't come today because of ..." Mischievous said but then he looked at NecroCowar. "He's on Big Brother Wrath's place." Cowardice said, smiling. Necromancy nods and raised his eyebrow and ask "He didn't tell you?"

Kindness shook his head and blushed a bit then said "I... didn't say that I'll be here too, hehe~ .." "Why?" Despair asks, sitting next to Curse. "It's because I want to give a little 'suprise' to him and bring you guys lunch~!" Kindness replies cheerfully. "Awww!" all of them said but Cowardice 'Aww' in a more fangirling tone.

"Thanks~!" Curse said, thanking Kindness for the lunch she made. "Your welcome~!" Kindness replied happily. "So.. how about Envy's one?" Despair asks. Kindness looks at him and smiled a bit, saying "Maybe I'll go to Wrath's place." 

"You never get myself inside you..." Despair said which made Curse laughed along with Kindness.

(...)

"Brother Icicle!" all of them said, but Musical and Joyful were the one who came to him first along with Cherise. "You alright?" Joyful asks, worried. Icicle shook his head in depression, his tears came out just a few secs after that. "Where's ... Shade, Big Brother? .." Cherise asks carefully.

Joyful hugged the almost unconcious and depressed Icicle, the word that came out from Icicle's mouth made everyone more worried than ever; especially Bashful and Cherise. Musical didn't seem comfortable right now, she wanted to help calming all of them. But seeing the situation, she knew that it's impossible but ... 'Mr. Rainbow and Ms. Colourful's words ...' thought Musical.

But maybe it's too late?

"I'm so sorry ... s-sorry everyone ... I couldn't save Shade...."

(...)

Envy is out of word, he looked at Murder as if he just heard sth. that he shouldn't supposed to know. "R-really?" Envy asks. Murder nods slowly then hugged the always been brother figure to him and the one that always be there for him. "So ... you thought they were dating...?" Envy asks silently but enough for Murder to hear. 

Murder is about to nod again but Envy lifted Murder up and said "Is. That. Why. You. Were. Sad?" Murder didn't know what to do and feel right now but to think; 'Did brother hate me for that..?' and replied honestly "Y-yes, brother.." Murder closed his eyes, letting Envy to either yell or punch him. But behind his expectation, he is almost right. But shockingly, Envy yells "YOU AIN'T GIVE UP! WHAT IF THEY'RE JUST HANGING OUT LIKE THEY USUALLY DO? EVEN IF THEY'RE DATING, PLEASE .. please..."

Murder opened his eyes, at least the feeling of Envy to yell is right, but he didn't expect his reply and yelling ... is to support him. And now, Envy is the one who is crying, making Murder very worried. "Bro-Brother..." Murder said, hugging Envy. "Please ... never give up ... or at least do sth. like asking them if they're dating or whatever ... please ..." Envy said.

Murder nods, understood the situation and said "Sorry to make you remember that worse day again, brother..." "Th-That's okay... She's with me now, forever.. I didn't know what should I do if she-" Envy said but Murder cut him off by crying loudly. "Don't say anything, please! ... Brother Envy made me cried! ... She's with brother now and that's what all matter!" Murder said, feeling so bad that he had made Envy realizing the worst day of his life again. Envy hugged him tightly and said "S-Sorry... but your feelings now matter t-" 

"Envy? Murdy?" a voice says that both really know well.

Murder: Sister ...

Envy: Kindness ...?

**Author's Note:**

> Test test


End file.
